Green Beer and Green Eyes
by WolfAndPens
Summary: St. Patrick's Day FanFiction. Soul gets dragged to a bar but finds some fun from a girl in the same situation. SoMa-ish. {Do Not own Soul Eater}


Soul didn't know what was more idiotic. The green beer or how Black*Star brought him here to drink it. He sat by the bar, drink in hand, pretending not to know the blue haired, drunken, idiot who convinced a few girls that he was a leprechaun god. He glared at the woman who offered him a green hat so she would scurry off. The bar was dark and green and smelled god awful. Reeking of alcohol and sweat. He entertained the thought of ditching Star to just go home. But he was his ride and there was no way he was walking home in a green shamrock tie. When he tried to take it off earlier, Black*Star yelled so he kept it on. He turned around to check if Black*Star had passed out yet. Nope. Now he was dancing with this tall Japanese looking girl. She had long, black hair that she held back with a green ribbon along with clovers painted on her face. He rolled his eyes and took another swig of his beer.

"Can I have a beer?" He heard next to him. It was a girl. She seemed too young to be here and he wasn't the only one who thought that.

"ID please?" The bartender asked. She groaned then reached into her purse.

_'Again with the 14 year olds trying to get a drink?'_ This was probably the tenth one he's seen. Usually they'd be with friends. The bartender apologized then handed her a beer. When he walked away, Soul decided to make conversation.

"Wow. You sure fooled him." She turned her head to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Her eyes were green and her hair was in ridiculous pigtails. At least they were curled so she looked a bit more mature. She wore skinny jeans and a regular t-shirt. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing nothing. You just seem way to young to even _think_ about being here." He smirked. She glared at him angrily.

"I'm twenty one for your information."

"Bullshit."

"I am! And how old are you then grandpa?" He snarled at the name. He's been given enough crap about his damn white hair.

"Grandpa?! I'm only twenty fucking two!"

"Bullshit." She smirked with a strange fire in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck off. Not my fault I have my dads hair."

"Then it's not my fault I have my moms look."

"Touché, I guess." He sipped his beer again.

"Did anyone bring you here?" She asked suddenly.

"Are you hitting on me?" He asked smugly. He sharp teeth showing in his grin. Her cheeks blushed pink.

"Wh-What?! No! I'm just wondering! You don't seem very social." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I was brought by the drunken, blue haired, moron on the dance floor." He pointed to Star who seemed to be effectively dancing and talking to the Japanese girl.

"You mean the one dancing with my friend?" She asked. Soul turned fully to the pair.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Didn't I just say I did?" She said. "I brought us here. Liz was supposed to stay with us but she left early with some other guy. So it's just me and her."

"Sounds like a good friend." He snickered. She smacked his arm.

"She is. But she just took us out to relax from finals."

"Yeah. Nothing's more relaxing than the smell of passed out drunks and piss." She rolled her eyes.

"Can't believe she convinced me to even step out of my house. I just wanna go home and read."

"Great. My company is a bookworm too."

"Shut up. I enjoy books."

"I prefer movies and video games."

"Of course you'd prefer the brain numbing activities."

He doesnt know how long they were talking for. He couldn't keep track. This girl, Maka, was apparently training to be a detective. She really loved books. _Really_ loved them. When he made fun of one she nearly punched his lights out. She was a master of five different martial arts. She had a cat named after her aunt Blair. When he asked about her parents he found out they were both detectives as well. She was just following their footsteps. When it came to her father she got this angry and bloodthirsty look in her eyes so he decided to change the subject. The girl that she came with was named Tsubaki and she actually was Japanese. Like Black*Star she was practicing the stealth arts. When he saw Black*Star making his way to the door his jaw dropped.

"Aw fuck." He said banging his head against the bar.

"What? What is it?" Maka asked.

"Black*Star's taking your friend home." She looked up and saw Tsubaki following the guy out. She was giggling into her hand and blushing. She blanched.

"Aren't you supposed to be proud or something?" She asked.

"I would be. But we're roommates. Plus he was my ride."

"Oooooh." She said. He picked his head and looked at her.

"Could I stay at your place?" He asked.

"Eh?" She asked.

"I won't try anything I promise. I just need a place to crash."

"If you don't mind sleeping on my couch then sure."

* * *

The ride to her place was quiet and peaceful. Not an uncomfortable silence but a friendly and tired quiet. He may have taken a few more beers than he thought because he was having trouble up the stairs. Her apartment was nice a cozy. She had a small kitchen and living room. He took a step inside and immediately almost fell to the floor. He caught himself luckily. He looked down to see he nearly tripped over a cat. It had black fur and purple eyes. It's collar had an orange, pumpkin looking bell on it as well.

"You're cat is trying to murder me." He said. He hopped over it.

"She likes you. Don't over react." She said simply. She walked past him and to the closet in the hallway. She gave him the extra blanket and a pillow.

"I'm gonna shower then go to bed. You are to stay in the living room. If you need to use the bathroom it's the first door to the left. My bedroom and the kitchen are off limits. Ok?" She asked.

"Yes officer. When do I have probation?" He smirked as she glared. She scoffed then went to shower. He plopped himself on the couch and checked then ome on the cable box. It was past one in the morning. He stretched and yawned. He was dreading going back home in the morning to hear Black*Star explain in detail what happened at after he left the bar. He shuddered at the thought. Instead he thought about Maka. How nice she was, how she was so cute when she was mad, and how she always got this spark I. Her eye in a fight.

_'I'll ask for her number when I wake up. Shouldn't be too hard.'_ He thought before he drifted to sleep.

Apparently he didn't even need to. When he woke up the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. On the table in front of him there was a note. He read it and smiled so widely he felt as if it was popping off his face.

_Dear Soul,_

_Liz called me to go in early at work. I told Tsubaki to send over Black*Star to pick you up. I really enjoyed talking to you last night. So if you can, give me a call! But after school so I can concentrate._

_-Maka_

_564-4242_

* * *

**ST. PATTY'S DAY FIC! I'm really on top of things today. X3 this was my first green day story so give me a break if it sucks. Just so you know, I tried. Also the number at the end is _FAKE_. I made it up. Pretty clever eh? I can't wait to read all the Patty's Day Fics. They're always hilarious. So anyway, until next time, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you: **

Are you wearing green? I am!


End file.
